Frisk x Asriel
by kawaiichuxcats
Summary: Action! Drama! Yep all that hehe. School etc. All in this book is the life of Frisk after the reunion of humans and monsters
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfiction**

 **I accidently posted the wrong doc ahaha. I thought I lost this chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy :3**

It's almost been a year now since the barrier was broken, the humans and the monsters' reconciliation was assured. Everyone was happy, but Frisk thought there was something more out there.

One day, Toriel and Frisk were enjoying some butterscotch pie. They decided to invite all their friends over for a fun tea party.

Toriel: "Frisk, are you ok? You seem awfully quiet now days"

Frisk: "I'm fine, just holding in the excitement hehe"

Then the doorbell rang.

Toriel rushes to the door.

Outside is Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne. When Toriel opens the door, Frisk's attention is glued onto Alphys and Undyne, seeing how happy they are, Frisk wanted something more, her desire grew. Her determination to get what she wanted was so high, suddenly she started a spark in the living room. All the monsters stare at her, but nothing happened after, they decided to ignore it and came into the house. Frisk was not sure what happened, but thought it was best to ignore it as well.

They sit around a table and talk about what's going on.

Asgore: "I'm so impressed by Temmie, no one ever expected her to be valedictorian, they thought that she would have lower grades than monster kid!"

Toriel: "Ah yes, she is doing really well in english, when she stood up in class, everyone was shocked to see the words coming out of her mouth, she was speaking english beyond many students' level."

Undyne: "In PE she was able to spear every target."

Alphys: "In math she was doing very well, but enough about Temmie, I RECENTLY FOUND THIS NEW ANIME IT'S SO INTERESTING, I TOTALLY SHIP Puppy and Duffy.

Undyne: "Alphys, I respect that you love anime, but no one here likes it as much as you do."

Alphys: "Ok fine, I'll change the subject. Have any of you attended Mettaton and Napstablooks's club."

Sans: "Oh yeah, you mean the ghost robot night club? They serve awesome food and Napstablook is totally gifted. Everyone was dancing to his tunes!"

Papyrus: "Yeah and there are so many humans, I learned so many cool words like YAS, OMG, LOL, GTG, WTF"

Sans: "Umm, Papyrus do you know what WTF means… "

Papyrus: "Yas, it means well that's fantastic."

Toriel nudges Sans and whispers: "let him dream"

Sans: "WTF Papyrus"

Papyrus: "Thanks"

Toriel then looks towards Frisk: "Frisk don't you have anything to say to your friends?"

Frisk: "Oh yeah, sorry I was a bit startled by that spark thing."

Sans: "Yeah, no kidding."

Papyrus: "You scared me half to death!"

Sans: "Scaredy cat, but seriously I think something weird will happen, I can just feel it in my bones."

Frisk: "Can't you check by reversing time and stuff like that?"

Sans: "Yes, but I would much rather stay here where you are our friend. I hope you can all understand I don't want to suffer."

Alphys: "Well me and Undyne need to go too a spa appointment, later!"

Suddenly out of curiousity, Frisk: "Can I go too?"

Toriel: "Frisk of course you can go but why?"

Frisk: "Um well I wanna try something new."

Toriel: "Well than of course you can go!"

Frisk: "Thanks goat mom!"

Alphys, Undyne and Frisk were about to head out, suddenly a golden beam just like the colour of flowey's petals comes striking down the sky, a bed of golden flowers appears, that's when Asriel appears.

Frisk looks in shock just like everyone else. She suddenly felt like this is what the "something more was". To see her old friend again, but maybe in a different way.

Everybody rushes outside to make sure they're minds weren't playing tricks on them.

Asriel: "Howdy, wow they really put me back where I wanted to be!"

Frisk runs over and gives him a big hug.

Asriel: "Thank you Frisk, I see you have took care of mom and dad very well"

Frisk: "Asriel I am so glad to see you! How did you end up here? We all kinda thought you were… dead"

Asriel: "I went to this place for enternity but then the people there saw it in my heart. They said they'd give me another chance if there was some place I would do anything to go to. That place, was with my family and friends."

Everybody was touched by Asriel.

Frisk: "We should bring Asriel to school!"

Asgore: "Son please come, we only want the best for you!"

Asriel: "Sure, I don't see what could go wrong!"

Undyne: "I can't wait to teach my old kung fu trainer's son how to fight! He must be really good! NGAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH."

Frisk wonders to herself: "What would make Asriel want to be here with us so much. He has barely met most of us."

Toriel whispers to Frisk: "Wow Frisk, you and Asriel must have became really good friends after that battle, probably because you saved him. Thank for that again Frisk!"

Frisk coming up with an excuse: "Oh no, it's nothing. It's just that I didn't really have anything to talk about at the tea party."

Toriel: "You didn't even mention the part about meeting your real familiy last week. In those stones, I still don't even know how you talk to them."

Frisk almost tearing up: "It means their dead ***sniff*** they aren't buried for no reason ***sniff***."

Toriel: "Frisk I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm still wondering, why did you choose to leave?"

Frisk: "As much as I want to say, I can't answer it, I feel like my soul is filled with millions of little perspectives that say why I left, but I'm not really sure why."

Toriel: "I still don't get humans haha, I don't even know why I teach them."

Asriel: "Come over guys, the sunset is beautiful."

Frisk goes over and sits next to Asriel.

Frisk: "It really is. Me and everyone else was just like you when I returned to the surface. "

Asriel: "Watch some new tricks I learned, magic can be used for more than just fighting."

Asriel waves his fingers, suddenly a bunch of fireflies appear forming shapes that look like fireworks. Asriel also was able to change the colour of the fireflies' lights.

Frisk: "Wow it's beautiful!"

Asriel: "Just wait till you see my tricks at school"

They both giggle until their stomachs hurt.

 _ **Thanks for reading,**_

 _ **I will try to update as often as possible, hopefully once a week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll will enjoy my first fanfiction :3**

 **Ok getting on with the story now.**

…

Toriel decided that Asriel can stay at her house, since she never gotten a good chance to bond with her real son.

Toriel: "Oh no, I just realised! I don't have a room for you, you might have to go to your father's house."

Toriel became a little sad.

Seeing his mom's sad expression, he thought really hard, and used the power within his heart to make her wish cometrue. Suddenly sparks started flying out everywhere, and a cute little room perfect for Asriel was created.

Toriel's face lit up.

Toriel: "Son that was amazing! That place must of taught you a lot of new tricks."

Asriel: "Oh no, I just did what I thought would make you happy!"

Toriel: "Wait, Frisk had sparks flying out of her too. Maybe she had something to do with your arrival?"

Asriel: "Aww, if that's true, that is very sweet of her to work that hard for me to comeback! Trust me I'm exausted and I feel like all the magic has been drained out of me. But I'm sure a good night sleep will help!"

Asriel goes into his room and tells Toriel to give him a little privacy so he can rest. Meanwhile, Frisk comes out of her room **. (little note here: In this story, Frisk will be a girl.)**

Frisk: Asriel? Are you awake, where did this room come from?

Asriel: Howdy Frisk, I don't know how I did it, but I searched deep in my heart what I really wanted, sparks came flying out, and it appeared!

Frisk thought to herself: "Maybe it was me wo brought Asriel back."

Frisk: "Funny that happened to me too!"

Asriel: "What did you want when that happened?"

Frisk "Something more… Just not sure what."

Asriel: "Interesting! I have an idea, we should ask my dad for access to the school library!"

Frisk: "How do you know there's a library?"

Asriel: "Where I was before, I could see everything, I could see what's in a person's heart, I sorta miss doing that, making people feel better."

Frisk: "Anyways, that's a great idea Asriel, you seem to be really smart, I can sort of feel that you know more than any of us!"

Asriel: "Frisk that's stupid, calling yourself stupid is not fair! Anyways I'll text dad tonight. Wow technology I still don't get how it works, especially this texting, also how do you unfollow Alphys or turn off notifications, because my notifications are blowing up."

Frisk: "How did you get a phone and how did you get Asgore's Humer text account? Also if you don't want notifications, click that anti-bell button, trust me, if I didn't find that button, I would have 10 years of notifications to get through."

Asriel: "I wanted the perfect bedroom for myself! Which came with a phone and all the contacts I need!"

Frisk: "Now I really want to find out about that spark thing! Well, I'll be heading to bed now and… "

Frisk: "Almost forgot! I bought you this homemade DJ Napstablook plush! I made it myself, I thought you might need some company and Napstablook is the perfect person for that!"

Asriel: "Aww Frisk that is so sweet! It's very well made! Goodnight Frisk."

Frisk: "Goodnight!"

Toriel: "You two stop your yapping you have school tommorow! I don't know what you're talking about but just go to sleep or I'll make you go to Asgore's house."

Frisk and Asriel laugh.

Asriel: "Mom didn't you agree to move in with Asgore soon about a month ago after you two started to like each other again?"

Frisk gasps

Toriel: "Yes but… How did you know Asriel? Just get back to sleep."

Asriel: "I have my sources as a flower."

The laughs come back again until they finally fall asleep.

…

 **The next day…**

Asriel: "Wow I got a perfect backpack in my perfect room. Perfectly packed and organised!"

Frisk: "Ugh, why didn't I wish for a perfect room."

Asriel: "Since mine would always be better."

Frisk: "Haha"

 **English class**

Frisk and Asriel are secretly texting, because Toriel is teaching them all the stuff they already knew.

 **Frisk's phone**

Me: Mom already taught us this few years ago…

Asriel: LOL I love these abbreviations, Papyrus taught me most of them

Me: Didn't you know them already since you can do that see-all thing where you were before?

Asriel: I didn't think they were gonna be my "thing" so I didn't bother looking into them.

Me: Did he teach you about WTF?

Asriel: Totally! It's one of my faves, but I have a weird vibe it's not what he says it is.

Me: Um… yah WTF

Asriel: "Well I forgot to tell you but I was able to get dad to loan the entire library to us for snack and lunch!"

…

Toriel: "Asriel, as a new student would you like to do a little improvised speech on any subject you like?"

Asriel: "Sure"

…

 **Frisk's phone**

Asriel: I got this

Me: No kidding, english is incredibly easy!

Asriel: HaHa Frisk, Haha

…

Asriel walks in front of the class,

Asriel: "I would like to give a speech about the most powerful force on earth! Harmony. It unites, what it unites is the best result anyone can have! Like now, I have been united with my old fellas! That I miss very much, I'm very grateful for this! But I believe I didn't do it solo."

Asriel winks at frisk

Asriel: "I believe it's my friends and family that also wanted me here. Which made this possible. It's deep in your hearts where you can grant wishes and help people as long as you have the same desire"

Toriel was very impressed, her son almost topped Temmie!

Toriel: "Very proud!"

…

 **Frisk's phone**

Me: Deep

Asriel: Always works when you're speaking the truth.

…

Bell rings…

Asriel: Ready to do research?

Frisk: Never been more excited to do paperwork!

Asriel: Haha can't wait

They run off to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to make 30 chapters, if people enjoy it :3**

Asriel and Frisk are in the library. Greeted by Sans!

Sans: "Hi kids."

Asriel: "Sans! Can you help us find this book? It's called kid magic enchantia volume 4."

Sans: "Sure!" It's right there.

Sans magically makes a bone from his box push the book out.

Sans: "Enjoy reading kids!"

Frisk: "Wow how did you know about that book? Only very advanced people know about it, from what I heard. Be careful while using it."

Asriel flicks open the pages and sticks his fingers in a page that reads,

 **The magic of kids** , **page 12**

 **The harmony power**

This power is possessed by only the most determined and caring, it cannot be mastered. It is a power that only can be obtained by being born with it, it's only about a 1/102,340,132,114,234 chance. What it does is if two hearts are in harmony, both wanting the same wish, the person with the harmony spell can grant their wish. This power can be very dangerous as well, it can possibly reverse the effects if not used for other's happiness.

This means that everyone has to be happy with it and it won't effect them negatively, like all the hearts need to be in harmony.

It is believed that only about 3 kids have this power, one of them has proof they do, it has been witnessed that a godlike kid monster, used every monster's heart to break the almost unbreakable barrier.

If you do have the harmony power, it is said that you possess all the powers in every volume of The Magic of Kids series. The harmony power may be the strongest one of all, as it comes in a package full of many others.

Frisk: "Wow maybe I have all the other powers as well!"

Asriel countinues to read all the pages using his magic. He was able to absorb all the information in a matter of seconds. He did the same with the other books too.

Asriel: "Wow, I think this book is an accurate source, I have about every power they talk about in each volume. For example, I can absorb information from books."

Frisk: "Wow, learning would be so much easier, I wanna try!"

Frisk thinks as hard as she can, using her mind to push a book down.

Frisk: "Woah!"

Next, Frisk tries to concentrate on taking all the information out of the book. She tried very hard, but she could only absorb information from one page at a time.

Frisk: "That was hard, I could only do one at a time, how are you so good?!"

Asriel: "Actually you're already very impressive, because I was born with a family that already has magic, you should borrow these books from the library, so you can learn how to use the powers!"

Frisk: "Great idea Asriel!"

- **Bell rings** -

Asriel: "I'm going first to science class, don't wanna miss my first one!"

Frisk: "I also have science! I'll catch up with you later though, after I borrow every volume of The Magic of Kids! I think I can handle these powerful books!"

- **In Science** -

Alphys: So to start of this lesson, please read my new humergram tweet!

1838 Updates from Alphysthekwel

Alphysthekwel: Ugh their totally gonna ruin the anime puppymatch and buttercup. Animeppl (Note: Sorry my usernames are really uncreative.)

Asriel: "I don't think we'll have time can we please get on with science."

Everybody nodded in unison.

Alphys: "Oh fine, only if you watch 5 episodes of Kittylovers and Puppyhaters tonight. I will make it your assignment to write about how the episode is good but the science makes no sense whatsoever ok?"

Everybody nodded in unison again.

Alphys thought to herself: "Wow this kid in convincing? How did he get everyone to… "

She was interrupted before she could finish talking to herself.

Asgore (The principle) walks into the room.

Asgore: "Alphys how is science going?"

Asriel: "Alphys was just about to teach us about anime and how the science doesn't work."

Asgore: "Wow Alphys that's perfect! "

Asgore finally notices Asriel.

Asgore: "Oh my, I wasn't expecting this, howdy son, I would like to invite you over dinner tonight with your friends ok!"

Asriel: "Well than I better start making more!"

Asgore: "Your limit is the whole school, anyways Alphys get along with your anime class hahaha."

Asgore leaves the classroom, marching off to the gym.

Alphys: "Ok, as you can see the kitty girl ninja is jumping off this 100 ft building, landing gracefully on the floor, unless she had an invisible parachute, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't, she is basically dead. This is how you analyse anime ok?"

Alphys: "Now, I would like to assign you science partners, you'll be working with them for the rest of the year, for your big science paper. Papyrus and Monster kid!"

Asriel: "Papyrus is still in school?"

Asriel almost wanted to cry, he felt bad for manipulating Papyrus, but he had to get past that.

Frisk: "What do you think, he couldn't make bars close enough that I couldn't fit through."

Asriel: "Reasonable."

Alphys: "*Ahem* Frisk and Asriel!"

Frisk: "We're sorry for t…"

Alphys: "Sorry for what? You two are partners."

They both laugh hysterically.

Alphys: "Temmie with Lemonbread! Greater dog and lesser dog! Ginger and Annie! Ally with Jess! That's it! **(There are humans at this school, because they have peace with the monsters now.)** At the end of the school year you will be handing me an assignment about how magic scientifically works, because I'm sure you all already know about human stuff."

They learned a lot about anime that day, of course they also learned how bad the science in anime was.

-Bell rings-

Alphys says dreamly: "You guys are lucky to have PE with the amazingly confident… Undyne."

-Temmie blocks the way trying to make friends.

Temmie: "Hoi, I'm Temmie, I wanna offer you Tem flakes! Please take them."

Asriel: "Wow they are amazing!"

Frisk: "IKR"

Asriel: "How are you going anyways Temmie?"

Temmie: "Temmie is doing great! Temmie was valedictorian last year!"

Asriel "mummers to himself: "Never saw that one coming."

Frisk: "Temmie would you like to be Asriel's friend too!"

Temmie: "Temmie feels joy!"

Asriel: "Well that's +1 to the guest list!"

 **Please favourite, review and share. I worked very hard on this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I never knew I uploaded the wrong story and didn't update it for a week, because I thought that 3 chapters was enough. Apparently I uploaded the wrong story that only had 1 ahhaha. I need to be more organised. Anyways today I have done tons of updating (and homework). Also thinking of publishing a story about Austin and Ally on me and my friend's shared account. It's called raurafam (both on wattpad and ) if you want to see more fanfictions from me, enough notes no one will probably read this haha -_-. I'm really new to how works ahaha, so yeah…**

At the gym.

Undyne yells: "SO IN YOUR LITTLE OTHER SUBJECTS YOU WON'T GET AS MUCH PASSION AS YOU WILL FROM ME. ANY DISOBEDIENCE THAT LEADS TO TROUBLE WILL GIMME 50 laps around the underground!"

Asriel whispers to Frisk: "We're lucky we only have her 3 times a week, I heard people who want to major it PE like greater dog have her 20 times a week."

Frisk whispers back: "How is that possible?"

Asriel: "Dad couldn't fight off Undyne, but atleast if they're trouble makers they are pretty much gauranteed to get into a physical education college."

Undyne: "Anyways, how was Alphys?"

Catty: "Well to be honest he was a bit immature and didn't really teach us much about ACTUAL science."

Bratty: "Yah, he was like totally…"

Bratty was cut off.

Undyne: "TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT AND YOU WILL GIVE ME 500!"

Alphys calls: "UNDYNE STOP GIVING STUDENTS UNFAIR DETENTIONS!"

Undyne: NGAHHHHH how did you know!

Alphys: "CAUSE THE POWER OF **SCIENCE!** "

Undyne: "Remind me why you couldn't be a scientist and get paid billions?"

Alphys: "It wasn't actually science, I just love you Undyne… "

Undyne: "Ok fine, detentions is OFF."

Now everyone show me what you can do.

Undyne makes spears float high in the air. Conecting to each other and forming a extremely difficult parkour course.

Frisk: "Um Undyne are you sure this is safe?"

Undyne: "Oh Frisk! You survived all monsters attacking you, surviving a evil attack from a godlike creature. Sorry Asriel! You died a bunch of times but you're still alive."

Asriel sighs: "None taken."

Frisk: "But you don't get it, each time I die I'm in a different timeline."

Undyne: "Than tell you and your less superior human friends not to die. You already know that."

Amy: "Frisk, what did that fish just say?"

Undyne: "Call me fish and…"

Alphys calling her somehow without Undyne even picking up: "UNDYNE STOP"

Undyne sighs.

Undyne: "You're lucky I have such a great girlfriend shooting Catty and Bratty a mean look."

Catty: "Yesh Yesh!"

Bratty: "I don't know what my mouth was doing before."

Undyne: "Ok good. I'm sure you just forgot the BRUSH YOUR TEETH"

Undyne was practically grinding her teeth, she was disappointed that she didn't get to give them what she thinks they deserved.

Undyne: "Now we can finally get on with the course. It's really SIMPLE. You climb that part, skip through there, crawl here, round-off backhand spring here, front ariel, back flip to back layout, jump to these four spears without losing balance and falling. Lastly do a twist, double backflip, double back layout. Got it?"

Frisk: "Wow this is easy."

Asriel: "For us."

Frisk and Asriel gracefully make it through the course with no issues. Making a stellar and synchronise performance. Receiving a standing applause from the other students. (Not that they could stand up.)

The others however weren't so lucky. Mostly getting clothing stuck to spears or minor scratches.

Undyne: "Ngah! Amatures, except for you two. Ugh lemme show ya'll how it's DONE."

Undyne rushes through the course piling each stuck or injured person on top of the next, in the end when she finishes the course just like how she said. She had a huge pile of students on her arms over her. She gently puts each person down.

Asriel: "How does the physics work like that?"

Frisk: "There are no physics, don't question it. She's literally like the opposite of Alphys, you know what they say, opposites attract."

Asriel: "Frisk are we really opposites?"

Frisk: "AHAHAHAHA!"

Papyrus: "WOW FRISK AND ASRIEL THAT WAS AMAZING. You impressed me so much, I wanna make you my signature spaghetti!"

Asriel whispers to Frisk: "I think he deserves a real meal once in a while."

Frisk: "Agreed, indeed."

Asriel: "Since when did we start this rhyming thing."

Frisk: "Okay I'll stop, JK. Okay now I'm really going to stop."

Asriel: "How was that a rhyme? Oh I get it JK Okay. That wasn't that good though. Anyways back to the point. Invite Papyrus to dinner?"

Frisk: "He hasn't ate anything but his own spaghetti."

Asriel turns to Papyrus: "That's very nice of you but how about you join us for dinner? Principle is going to be there."

Papyrus: "Hmm… I good chance to look good for the principle, I'll take it. "

Papyrus sashays away.

Asriel: "That wasn't the point but I'll let him be."

Frisk snickers: "Just like your mother hehehe."

Asriel: "Did you say something?"

Frisk: "No, just a hiccup."

Asgore decided to cut school short to get ready for his dinner with his long lost son.

Meanwhile at Toriel's house

Frisk's Bedroom

Frisk: "Time to start with book 1. Page 1, Levitation, cool!"

On the page

 **Levitation**

Levitation is a pretty basic skill that can usually be learned by all genetically pass down magicians. (Monsters) Only very few humans can learn it. This skill is pretty self explanatory.

Here is an example of Levitation.

(Pretend there is an image here of asgore flying, use your imagination haha.)

Frisk: "Wow."

Frisk tries to make the book levitate. Only to end out with fustration and anger. That's when suddenly she realised her bed was close to the celing along with everything else. That's when it dropped with a huge thump and she was once again infuriated.

Frisk: "UGH, WHO KNEW LEARNING MAGIC WAS SO HARD."

That's when everything lost control, books spinning, phones dancing, pillows jumping. Asriel rushes in.

Asriel: "Frisk what's happening."

Frisk: "I'm trying to learn magic leave me alone!"

Everything's knocked over.

Asriel regains balance.

Asriel: "Wait, I remember you saying that those books can be dangerous, you have to be careful…"

Frisk becomes calm and sets everything back in place.

Frisk: "I'm sorry."

Asriel: "It's ok. Everyone can loose control."

Frisk: "No, I'm sorry we all misjudged you as doing something bad in the past. You never did, it was the magic that took control of you, confusion. I should return these books, that would be my safest decision."

Asriel:"Thank you for understanding Frisk, it means a lot to me."

Frisk: "I know how it feels. It's horrifying. Hate, anger, fustration. But lucky for me, I still had determination with me."

Asriel: "Shhh, it's hard. Let's go to Asgore's now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow thanks for a hundred views, it feels like a lot when you just started :) Oh yeah, if you're reading this the exact day I posted it, happy dragon boat festival! Also please checkout me and my friend's account called raurafam. If you like Austin and Ally! Okay getting on with the story now.**

At the dinner table...

Asgore: "Howdy son! I am very glad you made friends! I wasn't sure well how you fit in when you kinda imprisoned all of them haha."

Asriel: "But I let them free, everyone... "

Asgore: "That's what everyone love about you!"

Frisk: "You're like a god, literally. You somehow fused the monsters heart."

Temmie: "Temmie hungry!"

Papyrus: "Eww what is this colourful seafood and meat and veggies!"

Papyrus takes a bite: "It's heaven, I've trully done it. I'm in cloud 9! May I have the recipe? I want to taste heaven everyday of the the week."

Asgore: "No sorry, it's my secret recipe ahaha! Let's just say it was inspired by a beautiful meadow of gold." Asgore winks at Asriel.

Asriel: Aww that's sweet.

Frisk: "This must of took you a long time!"

Asgore: "I found out those flowers you two fed me, I mean Chara and Asriel fed me actually had healing factors and exquisite taste if I cleanse them correctly! Just like how you have healed me son from my heartache..."

Asriel ignored him for a while and said under his breath: "Chara... " He swore he could see her in the stars.

Frisk: "Ahem, this meal was very nicely prepared! We should enjoy it properly!"

Asgore: "Ah yes we should celebrate and appreciate everyone that led us here!"

Frisk: "I would like to thank all the monsters for showing me the path of determination, it wasn't easy but it was worth it in the end!"

Papyrus: "She means me!"

Temmie: "So not true! Meeeee!"

 **Update from Alphysthekewl:**

She means meeeee!- Undyne and Alphys...

Frisk: "What! How did everyone? Everyone needs to chill out."

Asgore: "My turn! I'm grateful I have wonderful kids to teach and take care of."

Papyrus: "Wowie! I'm grateful for Sans, cause he has that power!"

Temmie: "Temmmie is grateful for valedictorian!"

Asriel: "Me? I'm thankful for Frisk and... "

His voice trailed off.

Frisk: "You okay?"

Asriel: "Just a chill down my spine."

Frisk glares at Asriel giving a message: It's not just a chill huh?

Asriel looks back giving the message: You know me too well, I just feel it's still in me.

Frisk: "I have an idea! Lets eat with Toriel."

Asgore: "Sure."

Frisk calls Toriel: "Hey Toriel, come over and eat tonight! It's delicious and we can make butterscotch pi-"

Toriel: "Coming! Do you mind if I bring a friend-"

Frisk: "Yah sure, the more the merrier!"

Toriel and Sans appear out of thin air.

Asriel whispers to Frisk: "I think I know what is keeping Toriel from moving with Asgore"

Frisk whispers back: "Please text, I don't want to be murdered again by Toriel or Asgore. Literally."

 **Frisk's phone:**

Asriel: Looks like mom has a boyfriend!

Me: Yeah haha.

 **_Back to dinner.**

Sans: "When Toriel called about dinner at Asgore's I was down to the bone! (no pun intended ehehehe)"

Toriel: "Why can't Papyrus play a trumpet?"

Papyrus: "Excuse me!"

Asriel: "IDK why mom TELL ME!"

Toriel: "Because he didn't have any organs! Ahohoohoo."

Sans: "Bdun Tssss"

Frisk: "BURNNNNN PAPYRUSSS BURRNNNNN!"

Papyrus: "What about Sans?"

Toriel: "He plays the drums."

Sans: "Bdun Tsss"

Papyrus: "I can play the mouth drums too! Um..."

Sans: "You see."

Asgore gives Sans an envious look.

Frisk tries to change the topic: "So um, anything new?"

Everyone just becomes silent. It was really awkward.

 **Frisk's phone  
** Asriel: "Nice try, LOL."

Me: "Hey! You try. I hate that papyrus taught you those abbrieviations... Makes everything 10x more awkward than you already were."

Asriel: "What do you mean?"

Me: "WTF isn't what you think WTF means."

Asriel: "What do you mean?"

Me: "You're too young to learn ahaha."

Asriel: "Frisk I'm literally older than you!"

Me: "Find out yourself!"

_Asriel searches what does WTF stand for._

Asriel: ...

Frisk: Sooooooooooo?

Asriel: "Let's just get back to real life conversation."

Toriel: "Asgore don't you think that Sans is HILARIOUS!"

Asgore: "Yesah. Tori, very funny!"

Toriel: "I told you not to TORI me!"

Sans: "Don't worry Tori, he knows."

Toriel: "Thank you Sans hehe."

Asgore: "*Sigh* Toriel..."

Toriel: "Oh yes this meal was delicious!"

Asgore: "That's not what I mean't."

Toriel: "I'm sorry, my butterscotch pie is way better. On the bright side you still get to have some every now and then!"

Sans: "Tori don't past the line."

Toriel: "Sans? I don't know what you are talking about? Didn't Asgore ask me about cooking?"

Sans: "He had enough suffering for today... So we're heading to DJ Blook Club! The newest napstablook club edition! We heard there will be a special performance! See yall later!"

Asriel: "Can me and Frisk come!"

Sans: "Sure! But don't drink kids! It's bad, I'll just order you'll some french fries!"

Asgore: "I'm just going to stick with golden flower tea..."

Frisk: "Actually Asriel, lets go home, I'm feeling tired."

Asriel: "Me too!"

_Back at Frisk's bedroom._

Frisk: "So teach me how to make stuff levitate."

Asriel: "Stare at something."

Frisk stares at the napstablook plush Asriel was holding.

The plush starts levitating and circling Frisk.

Frisk: Wow it's like a real ghost!

Asriel: "Hehe it's cute."

Frisk: "Yeah, because I'm amazing at making plushes." *sticks her toungue out.*

Asriel: "Fine, don't get too cocky hehe."

Frisk: "You too god!"

Asriel: "Hey remember we have to watch anime for science UGH"

Frisk: "That's not that bad, I heard in other bad schools they have to write 10 page reports. (Literally me in science hehe.)"

Asriel: "Okay fine, boot up that light projecting matress! Technology wow, now you can have light up matresses."

Frisk: "HEHEHEHE"


	6. At Muffet's Bakery

Heyyyyyy it's me flowey JK. This is my first extra story! To keep yall stalling for the next big update. So I have some pre-ready stuff for you guys! These mini stories will be REALLY SHORT!

At muffet's wonderful bakery.

Muffet: "What a succesful day indeed! I made 1 billion dollars! Now I can afford a even bigger limo for my spiders!"

Frisk comes in with Asriel.

Muffet: "Ahh my favourite human! The one who made me rich and helped me and my fellow spiders out! Frisk how bout a free meal?"

Frisk: "Why thank you Muffet!"

Muffet: "Is this your boyfriend? I can see why you dated him ahuhuhu!"

Frisk rolls her eyes: "No it's just a friend ugh."

Muffet: "Oh really ahuhuhu. Why hello friend-um?"

Asriel: "Name's Asriel."

Muffet "Ah yes Asriel, that one monster who saved every other monster some how coming back to life? Wait aren't you dead?"

Asriel: "Yes. I'm back because I'm go obviously."

Muffet: "Honored to meet you prince Asriel!"

Asriel: "I'm not a prince anymore hehe."

Muffet: "Frisk shall I fetch you two some pie?"

Frisk: "Please do! I really love the spider-eye pie!"

Asriel: "Um...?"

Frisk: "It's not actually made of spider eyes."

Asriel: "PHew!"

Secretly in the kitchen.

Muffet: "Okay spiders! Do mama proud! Go dress up that dinner table with velvet cloth! Candles! Roses! A beautiful VIP menu! That's the stuff! My wonderful pet make them the best spider-eye pie! Leave me to the rest ahuhuhu!"

Frisk: What the? What is all of this?


	7. Chapter 6

**Please read the following description to understand the story.**

 **Ready for the big update? Basically 5000 words which is about 15 pages in a book! I NEED HELPPPPPP. I was thinking maybe having a co-owner but IDK! I like being independent hehe! ON WITHHHH THEEE STORRRy! These story probably won't be as good since I rushed my schedule just to meet the requirements I said I was gonna meet! Also thanks for 450+ views! For my miraculous series it got 228 views in A DAY! Thanks so much! I just started and I'm so excited! Look out for extras heehehee! Also I'm changing my style for undertale I little bit! Since I have to write FIVE new chapters by Friday and I need to write three miraculous by SATURDAY (You would know if you read-Past tense- my plan)! Also please favourite, follow and review if you enjoyed! Feel free to even if you don't! Okay thanks readers! BAIIIIIII! On with the story! I seriously feel like no one reads this! Starting from this story, it will be all about Frisk's opinion. Also I noticed about all my typos from the past...**

Wow Alphys was right! Anime is pretty interesting! I really these animes listed (I LOVE ANIME) Fairy Tail, Inuyasha, Bleach, Copellion even Oran High school can be pretty interesting!. (I watched Fairy Tail, Inuyasha and Bleach when I was 5!) (OMG THE COPELLION ENDING WAS SO SAD, well not really, only the death part! I wish I could write a fanfiction about those two people!)But I have to finish watching the one for homework. UGH I hate! I hate! I hate kittylovers and puppyhaters... it's so boring, no action! Just romance and some other sappy jealousy stuff. That typical story about how there's a girl who isn't popular and falls in love with a guy who likes the popular girl! So, just, ugh! The ending is so predictable! The plot is so common! I'm so mad I actually want to... Write a book report...

Frisk: Wow I actually want to write the report! That's so weird!

Asriel: No not at all I want to too!

Frisk: You're just saying that to make me feel better!

Asriel: No actually, it seems cool! The show is so bad, let's show ALPHYS REALITY!

Frisk: That's a bit harsh!

Asriel: C'mmon I was JK!

Frisk: -_- Annoyed face.

Asriel: Well we're partners! We have to think of something!

Frisk: Righty

Asriel: Oh yeah and Frisk, I have a special firework show after we finish our stupid boring report about kittylovers and puppyhaters.

Frisk: Right we have to write about how *Cough* good *Cough* the show is. And about how stupid the physics are.

Asriel: Okay from this scene we can see how it symbolises a cat. The light is bigger and brighter than the dog which shows how they believe cats are better than dogs. (This does not mean I think that. Obviously mini-pigs are the most KAWAII. What do you think? WHICH IS THE MOST KAWAII OF ALLLLLL! )

Wow I didn't know Asriel was so good at this! He's so talented and perfect. Oh no wonder why he said his room would be better than mine UGH! Well whatever, I'm getter than him at some things hehe.

Frisk: Here they are parachuting from what the anime calls a 1000ft building. They activate their parachutes near halfway, but would it really take three seconds? By now the villians would have escaped if the parachute time was more accurate.

Asriel: Remind me who are the villians again?

Frisk: The girls that aren't the main character who likes puppyhaters.

Asriel: For a hater, you sure know a lot!

Frisk: To be honest haters are just fangirls gone wrong!

Asriel: Now insulting yourself hehehee

Ugh sometimes Asriel can be so cheeky and annoying! But isn't that what everyone likes about him? His sweetness and his cheeky side? I guess I need to get to know him better, I only met him for a few minutes. Suddenly I feel emotions. I don't know how?

Asriel: I have the best conclusion, we say that they end up becoming an item in episode 5 but obviously there will be more drama cuz anime iz anime!

Frisk: PERFECT! Alphys will give us high marks just for that! Wait to be even more sure.

Update from Friskyyyyyyyyyy

Just finished the science assignment with my awesome bud!

Frisk: Now we can go!

Asriel: Look outside the window!

It was beautiful! Wonderful golden and shining of course danced across the sky. Each lined up to create a shape. The first one was me! It was a piece of art! Super accurate to myself! The next one was everybody else that I loved and cared for... Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Sans, Asgore, Asriel and someone else. From my past life that I recently connected with. I recieved a message from saying that they were going to move to the town. It was my family and old friend. My mother, my father that made me almost emotionless before I went on my journey through the underworld that saved everyone. The boy who saved a bit of emotion in me to help everyone... Jersey. But that's for another time. But I feel a bit betrayed... I mean my parents wanted him over me. Now he's adopted by them and they don't even care about me. Jersey still does but he does cause a bit of heartache every now and then.

Frisk: Lets go to bed before your mom catches us

Asriel: Good idea!

Frisk: Hey Frisk, I just want to say, you're the best friend I ever had!

I realised I was sugar coating Asriel a lot today inside my head. Wait do I have a crush on him? OMG I LIKE ASRIEL HOW DID I NOT KNOW!

Ending it here...


	8. Chapter 7

**Hope you guys enjoy! I have so much school work it's so stressful to also write the fanfiction! This time the intro will be shorter! Getting on with the story!**

Also if you did not get it, I'm now making this story about Frisk's opinions.

So I just found out I liked Asriel... Now I'm sleeping and I have this dream about us rolling down a short hill on the beach looking like burritos because of our towels. Getting so much sand in our eyes! Once we reach the bottom we frolic and play in the water. It's like the most adorable thing ever. After that we cuddle on the beach and watch the waves get higher as the sun gets lower and meets the sea. Is that romantic or just playful?

Than I get a dream of how in winter I get cold so Asriel shares his scarf with me. We wear matching ugly sweaters and do lots of similar things! I meet his friends, he meets mine! I wonder if Asriel feels the same way as me!

I suddenly wake up for no reason. Maybe because I ran out of ideas for us in autumn and spring. That's when my old family comes back to me. Lots of laughs, except that I was different. They left me after they changed, wait did I never age? Like Asriel... All my friends became tall and what they call pretty. It's weird how they suddenly care about looks. Love is confusing, it messes with people from what I know. Do I really want to join that club? Change is something we're all exposed to, what if Asriel changes? Will I still like him, I felt that this was a bit too much.

Toriel: GET UP FRISK! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WAKE YOU UP ALL DAY! I MADE YOU HOT BUTTERSCOTCH PIE AND I ADDED ICECREAM! QUICK BEFORE THE PIE COOLS AND ICE CREAM MELTS!

Oh it was just mom that woke me up.

Frisk: THANKS TORIEL YOU'RE THE BEST! COMING RIGHT NOW!

I run up stairs and see Asriel decorating the table with golden flowers.

Frisk: Wow these are really pretty!

Asriel: Thanks! You basically just called me pretty!

Frisk: Don't get so confident about yourself!

Asriel: Well I'm DETERMINED to make you make me feel confident about myself!

Frisk: That's just confusing.

Toriel: COMMON EAT! TELL ME WHAT IT TASTE LIKE!

I put my hand on the fork and Asriel places his on top. I blushed a bit and I could tell he did too! EEEEEEE I'm getting excited for a boy! Wait what is wrong with me.

Asriel: Mom this is great! The way the buttercream melts in my mouth!

Frisk: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Toriel: Awwww sweeties!

Asriel: Mom is it true you're dating Sans?

Toriel: Well-well-well

Asriel: THATS A YES FRISK!

Frisk: Why didn't you tell us earlier?

Toriel: Well maybe you were upset not moving to Asgore's.

Frisk: Oh common I love this house! Plus we can build so much around it!

Asriel: Plant golden flowers! Plus we support you! (So many pluses but idk what word to use!)

I can't believe Toriel felt bad about telling us about this! I mean she didn't feel bad killing me just to get me not going past a gate which eventually made everyone happy?

Toriel: Oh fine, I do like the joker! I was just a bit embarrassed.

Frisk: Embarrassed? SANS IS SO COOL!

Toriel: Oh really? Well then I'm not embarrassed!

Asriel: That's the spirit.

Ahhhhh (The relaxed ah) Asriel is so supportive. It's so charming and-and-and-and. Oh who am I kidding, I'm too embarrassed to even admit I have a crush! Let alone a boyfriend, not that I have one yet.

Toriel: Oh no this chat's too long! Quick quick, eat up and get dressed or we'll be late!

Asriel: Mom it's literally a 5 am and we can teleport -_-.

Toriel: Right.

I get dressed in a in a cute hat, a white top, stretchy and sporty shorts disguised as short jeans and some boots that are secretly for excercise! All that comfy stuff. I guess I'm exposed to change too sadly. Just not as affected as those zombies I use to know. They all follow this one popular girl called Unalla (Weird name right? But it's okay to have any reasonable name.) She's like the scientist out of all zombies. My old friends follow her too! Wait that reminds me, uh oh she's coming to school too! Jersey has said lots about her! He says all the teachers ADORE her. Kinda reminds me of Chara actually. Asriel ADORES Chara, sadly for me.

Asriel: Frisk: Wow that's some clothes you're wearing today!

Frisk: Haha I don't know if that was a compliment but thanks! I just threw on the first thing I got.

Which was a lie since I was trying to impress him.

Asriel: You look great!

Frisk: Aww thanks! It's really good for sports to be honest!

Asriel: Wow keep pulling stuff like that out of the closet and you'll be a model by next week!

Frisk: Aww thanks!

When we arrived at school everyone was giving me the thumbs up. Unlike before all the monsters said hi but the humans just ignored me like I was no big deal. RUDE, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in school! I was probably the most popular among the monsters after saving their butts but the humans didn't really approve of me! For once they did. I felt really bad to be honest, I mean everyone loves attention but they don't like to prove their old points wrong. Well actually, most people forget their old thoughts.

Ending it here! Thanks for reading if ya made it to the end!


	9. Chapter 8

**HUGE UPDATE SO TIRED! DOING SCHOOL WORK TOO OML!**

 **Also another quick reminder if you didn't read the last two chapters which annoys me greatly. This story is now about Frisk's opinion!**

I can't believe it! I had everyone's respect all of a sudden after a quick style change. It's weird how beauty has brainwashed humanity today. Monsters are so much better than humans, magic powers and low expectations! They accept everyone and make you feel welcome! I don't get why they aren't the ones living on death after death after death.

Monsters deserve so much more. Why do we have to be so imperfect. Well actually, why can't anyone accept that we are imperfect! It's so not fair!

I was walking to english class and saw Asriel telling some jokes to some other cute humans. This made me so mad! I was not about to loose him just after I found out I loved him! So with all my pride trying to not get brainwashed into the whole innocent girl act, I ran up to him and said...

Frisk: Heyyyy Asriel!

The other humans took one look at me and walked away.

Asriel: Hey Frisk! I was just making some new friends.

I hoped he was telling the truth. I would probably murder them if not, just kidding, I'm a pacifist. Yeah what I said was not very dramatic, but it felt wrong to play the innocent card and kinda wrong. But I was DETERMINED to get him to like me, for the first time in a really long time, I clicked my save file. It gave me so many good memories!

Asriel: Aww my friends left, Frisk let's get to science!

Frisk: Gladly hehe I'm so excited to talk about anime! Not Alphys's anime, I want to show him the kind of anime Undyne wanted to watch! FIGHTING MAGIC COOL STUFF!

Asriel: You couldn't be more right!

Alphys: Please hand in your assignments!

Frisk: Hey Alphys I LOVE ANIME! Like Inuyasha!

Alphys: Wow I never watched that one... Thanks for the recommendation Frisk! I'm sure if I don't like it I still would since I'm rooting for you still even though those days are over!

Frisk: Haha thanks!

Asriel: Did you tell him about Inuyasha or that cool sword anime Bleach!

Alphys: Ahhh I haven't watched anything since kittylovers and puppyhaters.

Frisk: Well then WATCH SOMETHING NEW! It's all about trying new things right?

Alphys: Ahhh Right!

Asriel: Stop stalling and teach us some science! I want to know how Undyne did flips with people on top of her arms but they didn't fall!

Alphys: Undyne! She's so brave and powerful and determined and...

Emily (A random human character): WE GET IT!

Alphys: Oh right right. Well she has like a forcefield or something she told me about. Since that happens everyday for her.

Frisk: And how do you know when she's giving detention?

Alphys: I'm right next to the gy, ahaha I'm not that impressive unlike people say. Also Why are you two always the ones asking questions?

Temmie: I am too smart! Tem Tem Tem flakes!

Alphys: Except for you Temmie.

Nobody answered everyone just stays quiet... it was really awkward if you ask me.

Alphys: Nevermind, since I have to mark these and make room for anime, you guys can have free time!

Everyone starts chatting all of a sudden. Suddenly a group of girls come over to me.

Emily: Hey Frisk! That outfit really suits you! So adventurous with the cowboy or girl theme!

Frisk: Thanks!

Emily: So did you hear about these two new humans coming to the school. They're both human and one's a guy, his name is Jersey. He's really cute from the school photos! The other's name is Unalla! She's really pretty and seems really close to Jersey which makes sense! Also lets be friends for some reason! I have all the gossip in my brain at all times!

Well she sure seems knoledgable except about the wrong things. Like if she could learn about school subjects like that, she would probably be as smart as Temmie. Everyone has their thing so...

Emily: Anyways! That goat friend of yours is really nice! He was helping out with some work yesterday. But he's a goat, I don't know how I feel about interacting with farm animals. I heard they're messy at eating.

I know she didn't mean to offend him.

Frisk: You'll get used to it!

Emily: See you around if I can. I think I only have science with you.

Frisk: Sure!

Emily was actually quite nice. I'm sure if she rephrased her words she would be a lot nicer! Sometimes school can be so annoying! I have different schedules like everyday!

Asriel calls me over.

Asriel: Hey Frisk! I see you've met Emily!

Frisk: Wow you're more social than I thought, no offense! I didn't know people who literally lived under a rock almost their whole life would be very good at socializing!

Yeah I was no better than Emily at trying not to offend people.

Asriel: Oh yeah. Well your better than I thought. You've been under a rock for a pretty long while now.

Frisk: Yeah, just that I've made friends before I was under a rock.

Asriel: You never told me about your family. I heard they're gonna move in soon!

What how did he know! Please tell me he doesn't know about that crush thing too! That would be soooooo embarrassing.

Asriel: Yeah, I heard you calling that new guy coming to our school. Something along the lines of "how's my mom and dad."

Frisk: Oh my parents love Jersey way more than me! They say he's like the PERFECT kid. It makes me feel down.

Asriel: I get what you mean. Sometimes I felt Chara took my spot.

Frisk: I get it.

Ending it here. Thankssssss BYeeeeee

 **Please favourite, review, share if you liked it! Feel free to if you don't! I'm determined to make my story for everyone so please review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**HUGEEE UPDATEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DYINNNNNGNGGGG FROOOMMM SO MUCCHHHH WRITING AND HOMEEWWWORRKKK SAVEEEE MEEEEE!**

 **K now that I got that off my chest. Back to my calm normal self! AGAIN if you didn't read the last three chapters this story is now about _Frisk's perspective!_ K ONTO THE STORY CUZ IM DYING AND LOSING MY CREATIVITY AHHHHH. Also thanks for 500+ views! I love making these for you readers :3 . Sorry guys this update is a bit later than the time I said but hey, five chapters!**

Me and Asriel started laying out all the times we felt less than another child. Until science was over and Alphys finished marking the assignments.

Alphys: Wow Frisk and Asriel, I can really tell you two watched the anime and analysed it very clearly! A+ (The plus was just because Frisk posted an update about it on humergram.)

We gave each other a tight squeeze but I stopped when my cheeks were almost bright red.

Alphys: The rest of you all got a B. Which is pretty good but there's always room for improvement. Welp you guys GTG, remember to check humergram! Turn on notifications for your teacher please!

-Bell rings-

I was off to art class.

Asriel convinced Asgore to put us in the same class. Which made me feel ecstatic! I don't know why, Asriel is just like candy, addictive and sweet to talk to! If that makes any sense.

Asriel: I'm so excited! This is my first art class! I didn't know school was this short everyday!

Frisk: Well art is nice to express yourself. Sometimes they hang your art at the front of the school. This time we're doing self portraits, so you would be known all over the school if they hung yours up.

I was acting like a whole different person all of a sudden. I just realised, after I realised I had a crush on Asriel, everything changed. I guess this could be one of my hypothesis for what happened to my old friends! I missed them, the old them. They've been zombified by UNALLA UGH. Me and Unalla didn't have the best relationship. I just saw her for a ruin-my-life and steal-all-my-friends type of girl. Everyone else loved her! I don't get it. How do they not see through her?

Asriel: Wow Aaron is the art teacher...

Frisk: Yeah... He's all about the image if you know what I mean.

Asriel: I see how he got the job haha.

Aaron: Settle down, today instead of painting me, you'll have to paint yourselves, which I think is a total downer. Just do you best and stuff. Focus on the image. Capture the beauty of THE FACE. Oh wait sorry was talking about myself.

Everyone rolls their eyes and chuckles.

Aaron: Well what are you waiting for? Grab some paper and pencils than go!

I really needed Asriel's attention. BAD. I was desperate ever since my "change". He was like the only thing that mattered to me. Of course including all my friends! It was so werid. I like this new feeling, but at the same time I don't like it. It controls me and sets me in a bubble. Why do I care all of a sudden? Don't ask me, CUZ IDK. Dang now I sound like Papyrus.

I start drawing, once I did, I couldn't stop, it was good for capturing good moments.

Asriel: Wow Frisk that's really good!

Frisk: Thanks!

Asriel: Frisk how you ever thought about being an artist?

Frisk: No, but it just occured to me.

Asriel: You mean it just occured to me.

Frisk: Except I'm the one with the better ideas.

Asriel: Except I'm the one better at teasing people.

Frisk: -_- Fine

Asriel: Look at mine! It's a farm with some goats in it.

Frisk: Wow, very creative much...

Asriel: Heheheheheehehehe

Asriel is such a cutie! So funny. I wonder why girls don't just go falling for him. Maybe because most girls aren't like me. They're what I call weird.

Asriel: You know how many new powers I got!

Frisk: You bragged about that when you arrived!

Asriel: I know! CUZ IM AMAZING!

Frisk: And you say I'm cocky when I said I'm good at making plushes.

Asriel: How am I cocky? He he he he!

Aaron: School is done!

Asriel: Already? Wow.

Frisk: I'm still not used to this. But it's great!

We walk home. I notice something in the distance. An abandoned garden in the distance.

Frisk: Was that always there?

Asriel: No?

Frisk: We should make a secret garden! It can have a really cool secret entrance and have a magical glow because of the sun!

More time with Asriel! More time for me to go crazy when he does something that makes us have awkward contact...

Asriel: That's cool and all but why would we do that if we already have a "Secret Garden (The underground bed of golden flowers)"

Frisk: Don't you ever think that we touch screens too much.

Asriel: I agree it's a bit far to have a light up matress.

Frisk: So we should use this chance! It could have swings and fountains! Just to have more contact with the outside world! It would also be a pretty cool hangout.

Asriel looks at the abandoned garden and nods his head. We don't say anything at all. We get straight to work! It ended up looking, magical! We had so much fun doing this TOGETHER. I magically made a canvas and paintbrush appear, this is one of the times I want to commemorate.

Would you like to save?

Yes!

 _ **Please favourite, review, share if you liked it! Feel free to if you don't! I'm determined to make my story for everyone so please review! Btw I just watched Michelle Phan's new video (FINALLY AMIRITE). So happy she's back :3 YAYAYAYAYAY.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**WOW LAST PART OF THE UPDATE :3 Again has anyone watched Michelle Phan's new video! It's been awhile! So TOUCHINNGGGGGGGGGGGG. Actually I just noticed her life is like that typical fairytale life. She has an amazing story! She's intelligent and SOOOO PRETTY EVEN WITHOUT MAKEUP. She has the best morals! Her love story is actually goals! AND OMG! Anyways on with teh story! Can I just say I love napstablook?**

The garden is super pretty! We changed the terrain to have huge stone walls shaped like mountains and vines covered it. It kinda reminded me of the entrance to the underground! The garden is super big! The sunlight enters through a small holes so the plants can grow! The secret entrance is revealed when you say the word, open underground, since it's kinda underground. I didn't know how big the garden was! It's about 300m x 300m! Luckily we had magic so no problem whatsoever! You first will enter a bed of golden flowers, just like the underground! Then there are pillars made of stone. More flowers which include roses, sunflowers and much more align in a pathway to all the different sections. There is a giant and clean pond which is really good for swimming! Asriel added some healing factors to it using the waterfall's hidden abilities. We made that to remember Undyne. We also have a swingset right next to it. Then we have a wonderful snow area! Made for snow angels and much more. I thought it'd be a good idea to put some jackets there. If you're wondering how it doesn't melt? MAGIC! We have a small lava COLOURED area. For safety reasons. Alphys matches this. Lastly there's loads of grass fields to frolic on!

Asriel: You're right. This was such a good idea!

Frisk: Well we should head home. Remember these numbers will ya? -345 90 12. Those are the coordinates. It's like some secret source for teleporting.

Asriel: Gotcha! Can we tell my mom? PLZ PLZ PLZ!

Frisk: Definitely! But don't tell anyone else!

Asriel: More space for me!

When we went home, I went to my room. Suddenly: Incoming call from Jersey.

I pick up.

Jersey : Hey Frisk!

Frisk: Hey!

Jersey: I see you still have that cute tone in your voice!

Frisk: Ahaha thanks!

Jersey: So I have some great news!

Frisk: What's that.

Jersey: Me and Unalla's family are moving in tomorrow since we had some special offers!

Frisk: Oh... Well that's great.

Great? THAT CAN'T BE WORST! I used to like Jersey and when I almost got over it with another crush! He plans to move in which erases all my progress! Also UNALLA! I can't stand that girl! She will definitely zombify all my other friends, except for my monster friends, they don't give a damn about that popular girl stuff. They're all about morals. Unalla is so undetermined since she gets everything she wants for her looks! No determination whatsoever!

Jersey: By the way, I've been following the school humergram for a while, nice outfit! Wow you really had a change in style!

Frisk: I just pulled something on since I would be late for school.

Jersey: Also your school is awesome! ONLY TWO LESSONS A DAY! ALSO MAGIC? Since when could you make things levitate.

Frisk: Ya well I gotta go. Bye!

I hang up. Truth is I don't have to go. But it's not like I want to have 2 crushes. Also the school humergram?! Wow now I'm embarrassed! I just hope that Unalla doesn't make my life miserable again! Also Jersey please don't ruin my chances with Asriel (Or Unalla)! I don't like you as much as I like him. I wish Jersey could just hear me out.

Toriel: Frisk! Asriel! I got tacos from Burrito Belle (yes the princess! yes it's taco bell!)!

Asriel: Don't you get burritoes there?

Toriel: But tacos are so cheap! I really like their mascot. She's so pretty with her brown hair and yellow gown!

Frisk: That's not their mascot, it's their boss and sponsor!

Toriel: How does she sponsor them?

Frisk: -_- Promote it in her movies.

Toriel: Frisk just eat...

Asriel: Wait you should try under and over some time (in and out. My name wasn't very good and no one would recognise it so here's your little note!)

OMG ASRIEL IS LITERALLY LIKE GOALS! HE GOES TO THE SAME PLACES AND STUFFFFF. I LOVE UNDER AND OVER! It would be so great to have him with me! It would be nice to have some company once in a while. But that's not the only reason why I need him! It's just everything about him to be honest! Flaws, insecurities, talents whatever! He's perfect to me. But then again Jersey was so similar to Asriel! Ughhh stop thinking about him or you'll cause some heartbreaks!

We ate tacos... (What else do you expect?)

Toriel: Frisk. Can I have a chat with you? After dinner of course! Tacos... Tacos... Tacos... ITS RAINING TACOS FROM OUT OF THE SKY! (Song reference hehehe)

Frisk: Sure. And yeah, tacos.

Asriel: Maybe she likes tacos cause her name starts with T?

Frisk: Really? Really? You think it's that simple?

Asriel: AHahaha.

We finish dinner and Toriel signals over to her room. I walk in.

Toriel: Who are you trying to impress?

Frisk: What do you mean?

Toriel: *Sigh* My (Step) child, I've known you for a long time, taking care of you made me learn about you. What's with the style change?

Frisk: I wanted to try something new...

Toriel would probably kill me if I said I was doing it to impress some kind of boy, because of her past experiences with Asgore.

Toriel: Yeah right. The Frisk I know doesn't care about vanity. So tell me, why are you doing this?

Ending it here!


	12. Chapter 11

**_Current/last song listened to: Shape of you. Ed Sheeran. Sorry I've been quite inactive! My school wanted to fit all assesments in the last week -_-. Great move... Now we don't even get a sports day. Last time it rained EVERY SINGLE TIME! (Wow much plans...~Doge). So sorry! But I did do a pretty huge update last week so yeah! Anyways so I've been really inactive so let's just get into the story :3._**

Toriel stares at me like I'm crazy " Common Frisk. Please don't tell me you want to become popular... After you told me about Unalla(Just realising now it sounds like the new legendary lunala xD, no Unalla is not referencing lunala. Also side note! Nebby or Cosmog is SOOOOOO CUTE OML DYING.) I don't ever want to see a popular foot lay foot in my school."

I roll my eyes "No mom, I would never become anything like Unalla. *sigh*."

Toriel gives me a hug and kneels down so I'm the same height as her "Child, just tell me."

I had to, she knew me too well. "I like a guy, and that's all I'm going to tell you."

I saw a glittering crystal clear tear roll down Toriel's face. But she wasn't sad, more of understanding I guess?

Toriel gives me another bear hug "Child, I know that you're going through this state, I respect that. I don't really care if you dress nice, just don't change on the inside okay? Promise me? You can hang out with the person you like as long as he's not like a random drug dealer or whatever. Now you've got a lot to learn about guys! First of all, make sure he's not that um whatyacallem? Right players or cheaters. Second don't go for a guy who doesn't like you for your personality. Don't date someone just for popularity or whatever you..."

I cut her off. I know a lot more about crushes than she thinks. After all, I was the one who saved an entire population of monsters, I know a lot... "Toriel, trust me okay? Oh yeah and Toriel, me and Asriel forgot to tell you. I whisper the coordinates to the garden just incase some spyware was in the house, you never know..."

Toriel looked at me as if I was all grown up, she nodded which made me relieved. I don't know how many bear hugs I can take in a day...

I go to my room to pass the time.

-The next day-

I was REALLY nervous today. 1, I was going to meet my old crush. 2, I was going to meet my old arch nemesis again.

I had to dress extremely well today! There's no doubt that Unalla wasn't pretty, with makeup on anyways. So I dug through my closet. Found the nicest pair of running shoes disguised as designer shoes. I grabbed an ACTUAL DESIGNER romper that Alphys gave me as a gift for my birthday, obviously it was still very good for sports though, since I was put through life threatening danger a lot back in the underground.

I decided to do a short braid and wrap it across my head to make it look like a headband. Just before I went out to teleport to school with Asriel. I ran into Toriel's bathroom secretly. I examined her makeup. I put on very light makeup, just a little bit of bronze and gold for eyeshadow that you can barely see but definitely makes a huge difference and lipstick that is very close to my natural lip colour. Honestly I looked really pretty.

When I headed out Asriel's eyes were magnetically drawn to me. He gave me a thumbs up and laughed "This isn't Vogue Frisk! Ahahah. You actually look really pretty and like a model though."

We went to school, that's when I saw horror. It was Unalla and Jersey hanging out. At first sight I was feared, feared I would fall for Jersey again, and feared Unalla entirely. They're not people I like seeing.

Worst part, Asriel being the explorer he is, he said "Frisk let's go say high to the new people!"

I could almost feel myself throwing up.

Jersey waves at us "Hey Frisk, wow you look great! Hey goat friend!"

I could tell Unalla was kinda jealous of how I looked, not trying to brag. She was giving Asriel flirty looks... I was about to kill her! Then she turned to Jersey and gave him a peck on the cheek. Player much? Then said "Nice to meet ya'll. Frisk I missed you!"

It was more like Frisk I missed making you feel bad...

I stuttered a bit, my voice was kinda shaky. "I-I mis-sed *Gag* you to-oo"

Unalla gave me a aggressive hug. Kinda painful actually, she was kinda tugging my hair. Yes I know it's fabulous, you don't have to show your jealousy by try to pull it all out. Ugh...

She glared at me, since no one could see what's going on in the hug. She gave me a nasty look. I gave her a look back that gave her the message "I dealed with killer monsters, don't mess with me."

She knew what it mean't, like exactly how I knew what her glares meant. Sometimes people would mistaken us as telepathic siblings. Then she walked over in her disgusting high heel, I could tell she was trying to trample on my romper. From a close up perspective you would've never noticed unless you were me. But from a far, it's all too obvious, just like how Alphys and Undyne could see her attempting to trample on my romper. Alphys ran over and called her out.

Unalla gave Alphys innocent puppy eyes but I knew right away Alphys could see past her diguise, "UGH YOU DID NOT JUST TRY TO TRAMPLE ON THE DESIGNER ROMPER I GAVE FRISK. I'M YOUR SCIENCE TEACHER YA KNOW"

Undyne was infuriated this time "THAT THING WAS EXPENSIVE GIMME 100 AROUND THE UNDERGROUND (rhyming xD)."

This time Alphys didn't stop Undyne. Great start.

Ending it here :3


	13. Chapter 12

_Heeyyyyy! So thanks for all the support on this series! 700+ views is pretty crazy to me! Considering I'm just a girl anonymously (not even knowing how many spelling+grammar mistakes she made xD) sitting in front of her laptop writing stories of how I imagine games and shows ahahah! Shout out to raurafam again! Also... maybe a new secret fanfiction about mystery coming up. heheeheh..._

 _Oh quick note, I won't be writing for a few weeks after June 24th so I'll try to update as often just before! I'm visiting my cousins really far away (Yay), but Idk if I can bring my laptop... Not yay_

 _Some self promo xD, seems like most people enjoy my miraculous series. You can go check out my other stories to if ya Fnaf is similar to undertale, murdered children, easter eggs, human killing robots. Feel free to check out my Fnaf series too!_

 _Anyways just before I get into the story! A pretty deep one will be coming soon :) and I hope it will teach y'all a nice lesson or two!_

Serves Unalla right! She totally deserved way more laps than that though.

So she wasn't able to attend school today because of her punishment, but no kidding, Unalla is sporty. Well way less than me but still. They actually had security cameras down there, and let me just say, that footage was impressive for a bully or just a kid in general, she was holding up pretty well so far.

So we had math today. Schedule is really messed up. But two blocks a school day is a really good idea! Still the schedule...

Honestly I never blushed so much! BOTH JERSEY AND ASRIEL, MY CRUSHES UGH!

Anyways, so Sans teaches math apparently.

Sans says "Kiddos! I'm teaching math since no english classes are going to the library. Lemme tell ya! If you know a lot about time and teleporting and science and ETC! Than you'll know a lot about math."

He gave everyone that blue yellow death eyes and winked.

Terrifying... at the same time very Sans

So who can tell me what is x if 8+x=15? (Okay, I know this is easy, but they're pretty young kids, I would say they would be below grade 3.)

Sans looked at Jersey "Yeah you kiddo!"

Jersey is making that cool meh wutever face "7"

As if he's SOOO smart. I rolled my eyes.

Sans glared at him again, this time with those hollow eyes. "So you think you're so smart! Too good for this class huh?"

Jersey replies "Probably smarter than a skeleton who's been living underground almost his whole life." (Oh no you do not diss sans xD)

Sans immediately does that whole poison thing that can get you down to a slither of life left, you'll recover from it though, it's fine.

Sans angrily exclaims "You should know not to disrespect somebody who can travel through time and space, teleport, attack you from behind. Change the past. You're going to have a bad time( ;) Love that line ) in detention."

Dayum all the new people getting in trouble today huh?

Nevermind, forget I said Jersey was my crush. NOBODY messes with Sans.

Sans handed us some papers, honestly going to the underground has taught me a lot. School was really easy!

I went to check on Unalla, just to see how she's holding up. She was out of breath, Undyne's laps counter had the number 14 on them. It's pretty good, even though I would have finished about 30 minutes ago.

It's science. I meet with Emily again.

Emily excitedly (for some reason) says "OMG the new kids are totally cute! They are totally rebels! They're popularity and rebellion is spreading fast."

I'm not using Emily, I really like her. Sometimes though, I need to pry information out of her.

I nudge her with my, blinking my bright eyes because of my extremely light make up "So anything new? Juicy?"

Emily squeals almost too loud. But she's Emily, I'm sure everyone will ignore that squeal. "So I heard the new kids! Unalla and Jersey might be dating! They had their first kiss under the sunset."

I swear that sounded oddly familiar.

I signal her to go on.

She continues "They might be planning another date at the muffet bakery!"

Sounds familiar again. Honestly. I still couldn't get it in my head though.

She got even more excited! Her eyes actually lit up! "Okay, so I heard, the school might have already let them earn jr Prom King and QUEEN!"

Honestly I don't know how she gets this information.

She got even more excited "By next year, they might be the most popular kids in school! They're so cute together! So edgy! Typical popular girl and guy! But in all honesty. You look 100 times prettier than Unalla. You look like a model right now!"

Once in a while Emily's knows what words to use.

Then she leaned in closer and whispered "You know, you'd be really popular if you took Jersey from Unalla. You're like that perfect girl!"

Okay, nevermind, sometimes she's mental.

No way I'm taking that jerk!

But suddenly it popped in my head.

It may have seemed like the myths about Jersey and Unalla was talking about me and Asriel.

Then I remember my old school...

Me and Jersey sitting on a mountain, I take a deep breath, and our lips lock.

Then we went to a popular bakery in town.

It's actually like Unalla's trying to take everything from me! Maybe Asriel's next! Oh no.

I have to do something, maybe Emily's plan is pretty good, just not doing it for her reason, for my reason. Or is it because I still like Jersey! Oh no I can't tell anymore! This is so confusing!


	14. Chapter 13

_OMG GUYS I'M SO SAD. I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THIS DOCUMENT WITHOUT POSTING IT, NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE IT, I think I learned my lesson... TO DO THINGS ON A WORD DOCUMENT._

 _I WAS listening to bad things by Camilla Cabelo? (Sorry my horrible name-spelling.)_

 _I think this might be my first long story since Miraculous_

 _Okay so I'm just going to rewrite the whole thing..._

 _~I do have a message on chapter 9 I believe on my other fanfiction called Not-so hidden Identities. If you just used maybe even just a minute to read it it would make my day :)~_

 _Now I can make this fanfiction longer. Anyways you see the things I do for you! (Ahahahah just kidding you make me happier. IDK you like reading my fanfictions right now_

 _(-_-)_

 _Onto the story :3 Hopefully I can make it better than my accidently deleted version -_-_

So I'm in the garden after school. I think about what Emily said, honestly it's pretty smart. AHHHHHH I CAN'T TELL IF I LIKE JERSEY.

I take a look at the flowers at the garden, checking which one will be dying soon, ironically I pick a golden flower.

I stare at it, this flower was going to decide my fate... I felt ridiculous, why do people depend on FLOWERS to choose their significant other, ALSO WHY DID I DEPEND ON A FLOWER.

I start picking petals:

I should go with Jersey

I should love Asriel

I should go with Jersey

I should love Asriel

I should go with Jersey

I should love Asriel

...

I end up with Asriel, well of course it's a golden flower! Me and Asriel are fate.

~Later ;)~

It's nice to be in the garden, so cosy. Honestly I could fall asleep on anything in it really!

So homey too! Reminds me of home, so bright and colourful, friends, family... Unalla... Jersey, nevermind.

Feeling drowsy, I climb onto the bench. It feels cosy all over again. Suddenly an unexpected guest...

Jersey comes to the garden. He looked very I guess romantic...?!

He sat next to me, leaning closer by the second.

We could practically hear and feel each other's breathing. We were so close, just one tiny shove and we would kiss (You know what's going to happen now right?)...

He ask me "Do you have a thing for goat man?"

That's really insulting... then again I call Toriel goat mom...

I of course have to be that serious drama queen ugh (or else where would the drama go?)

My head balances yes and no then me being that drama queen I say "Noooooooo!?"

Jersey smirks at me and says "Then why don't you follow me on a little journey to recreate our past?"

I think he's basically trying to ask me out. (Isn't that obvious xD)

I just stare at him, not giving a second thought, I realised my stare kind of looks like I'm looking at him all dreamy-like.

Then the person I least want just has to come here. (Or else where would the drama go ;) )

He walks up to us and slightly trips over a rock, making him miss a step and of course give Jersey a good shove. Which just has to make us kiss.

Asriel just says "Oh."

As if he was disgusted by us and never had feelings for me.

I didn't let go of the kiss though, soon enough his arms are around my waist and I'm cupping is face. (Weird for kids...)

Yeah, drama left and right where ever I go.

We sink into the bench and just let our mouths do the rest of the work...

I pulled away after a good few minutes.

Jersey looks at me and says "I take that as a yes haha."

I go home, sleep y'know doing all that stuff.

Toriel looks at me grinning and says "I SHIP YOU!" (Me when watching anime heheheeh.)

I roll my eyes, getting with Jersey is nice but, I really want Asriel too.

-Next day at school-

Emily immediately runs up to me, at the front was -probably- the new Unalla zombies.

Emily excitedly jumps up and down and says "YOU AND JERSEY ARE SO CUTE! I KNOW ALL THE GOSSIP HEHE. UNALLA WAS FURIOUS AND MA'AM I HAVE RESPECT GURLLLLLL."

In my head I'm literallly like what the... what happened to Emily? She's a monster, well actually I like a lot of monsters, like Asriel.

Then she spreads some very, extremely, unfortunate gossip.

"So" she says "Asriel and Unalla are now a thing too. Is it just me or is your goat friend getting cuter by the second."

It's not her, it's not me. It's the Unalla effect or maybe the placebo effect...

I really miss Asriel, I don't know what to do, I feel like I lossed a lot just by making the wrong decisions, I should of took a step back from Jersey.

(The line above is dedicated to my best friend, we were inseparable, she had my back since K1. A lot of people, in fact pretty much everyone didn't know she stood up for me when my other friend was not being so nice to me in K1. Soon enough we went to the same school and our other friend went to another. I totally regret what I did in year 6, I tried some new friends, they were really nice, but I'm sure that I could of spent more time with my best friend too. Of course I have the worst luck ever, she was leaving that year, I barely talked to her that year which is what I regret SO MUCH. Please cherish the people you have, I actually mean it.)

I'm pretty sure I'll be inactive and this is my last post before I travel to visit my cousins. I'll miss writing! Okay see you again readers in a long time! *cough* three weeks. *cough*


	15. Chapter 14

IMMMMM BACKKKK FROMMM SEATTTLLEEE. I MISSED WRITING :) in seattle I did white water rafting and flying trapeze and some other cool stuff too! My cousins even have an adorable cat named mochi :3. Anywayyssssssssssss on to the story. Also please review suggestions, so I can improve the story :)

(Edit: I may have forgotten to do this ahaha... the thing I don't like about writing sometimes is that it feels too cheezy and I'm invading their lives. Also can I just say how amazing the songs from superfruit are! I LOVE IMAGINARY PARTIES AND PERFECT/WORTH IT FROM FUTURE FRIENDS IT'S SO GOOD.)

-At home.-

School was kind of weird today now that Asriel is dating Unalla.

Also the thing is my notifications is blowing up. Alphys made a new account -_-.

Anyways apart from that, I'm starting a secret project. A conspiracy about Unalla.

So right now I think she's part of a anti-determination monster group. Sans let his guard off while I found a book about these monsters, the monsters were like spirit genocides. This book is really interesting, the more people know about it the more things appear in the book, like a magic book. Apparently they thought the only result for peace was genocide. Funny right? So they resulted in trying to mess with the humans's determination. Basically they tried to kill them off by making them give up. Which means they try to mess with they're social life, families and a lot of things. Suprisingly they had as much determination as us, they're countless atempts failed, even on those souls that were not red, they still kept trying, suprised they didn't melt? Sans told me that's what happens to over-determined monsters like the amalgamates (sorry if I spell this wrong). I also found something interesting, it's about Chara. She was abused by the humans, something about brainwashing, the monsters turned the humans into what people define as "monsters."

She ran away from home, possibly commiting suicide dropping down mount ebott.

The flowers broke her fall, a family took her and treated her as if she was their own child.

The story is beautiful, except for the tragic deaths, I wish Chara well, she was so brave...

She wanted to protect them, I feel terrible for the different timelines where I mislead her.

Anyways so apart from that, Unalla could be part of that group why? Look at the evidence: Main targets for the group: Red hearted, the way they can tell is using these detectors that are usually disguised. After some close examining I saw Unalla's apple phone had some weird thing that started blinking when I stepped near. (OKAY I KNOW NOBODY CALLS IT APPLE PHONE I JUST DIED WHEN I DID. BUT IDK I FIND IT KINDA FUNNY SO I'M GONNA KEEP IT LOL.) Unalla also seems to try to ruin my life all the time. She took so many things from me, who knows, she might have some sort of brainwashing power.

I just didn't make the same mistake as Chara. So I figured, what if I know more, Asriel did say I can have a lot of powers. There's one I really need right now, it's called perspective sight, you can see the perspective of people you're connected to. Have you seen the photos of Chara? We're literally twins, shouldn't I be able to see what she saw? I focused, sat in the center of my bedroom and put all my emotion in wanting to see what Chara saw. (I realised I never mention so many details but I'm not a professional writer sooooooo...)

(The power takes time to activate)

-1 hour later of sitting in the middle of a bedroom (hahahaa)-

I open my eyes, I'm back home?

In my home town, I see my family. I see Unalla again... She's being *ouch* whipped. I look at my(Chara's) arm, it has an extremely red mark. Kids run over cheering what I'm guessing is the whipper's name.(is whipper a word?) They tease Chara. It's painful. Unalla looks at her, laughing. I am disgusted. I can see why Chara was sad. If only she was raised better.

I couldn't stand anymore of this torture, I'm breaking on the inside, well Asriel never said she was a bad person, just not the best. But this just explains so much.

She's shaking, breaking, collapsing on the inside and outside.

I see Unalla walking towards her, she struts a pose and the crowd cheers.

She says "Nobody likes you, get lost."

Normally words coming from her wouldn't affect anyone. But Chara was going to do it. In her thoughts it was just terrible. All the red was draining from her soul which made her attempt suicide.

The dreemur's are too kind.

Chara was hope for peace, too bad the humans took it away, the kids.

I just wish things could end better.

I get out of the simulation. Crying so much, crying myself to sleep even though I didn't eat anything for dinner yet. I couldn't stand another second. No one even came in to check on me, even though I was crying so much, just like Chara nobody here for me right now, they don't understand, I need that point in her life when she was accepted.

It's so hard to stand life. Existence is so hard, if only there was a ritual that let everything run smoothly, but that would just make us emotionless, not understand what we do now. Not have what we have now.

I think about everything, not wanting to see another part of Chara's life.

-End-

Not a lot of talking this time. I'm thinking maybe Rick and Morty as a new fanfiction? I recently started watching and it's really funny and a good show.


	16. Chapter 15

Undertaleeeeeeeeeeeee. Yeah I just don't know how to start this fanfiction ahahah, I am deleting some stories. Well I would like to say thank you SOO much for the readers that continue to support this story. It means a lot to me people are reading my work. I kind of wish that I could hear feedback, but honestly just having people read it is good enough for me :) I'm taking so long to read this, finally a new chapter. I feel cringey reading the old chapters. But I'm kinda out of ideas... Enough buts onto ze ztory.

This chapter is special, it's going to be the first chapter with a little bit of Asriel's point of view. And a bit of Toriel's.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 _ **Asriel's POV**_

 _Frisk has been acting weird lately, I hope she's alright, I really don't feel like she's comfortable around me and Unalla. I definitely sense some bad blood, Unalla isn't really my type, but for some reason I'm head over heels for her._

 _Honestly I feel like I might even like Frisk more than her but something is telling me I have to date Unalla and she's the love of my life, the voice is telling me to ask her out on a double date with Frisk and Jersey, I just can't reject the voice._

 _I have a feeling I lost my freedom in a way._

 _But on the other hand I just feel completely in love with her._

* * *

(Back to Frisk's opinions)

Asriel just asked me to go on a double date with him, it doesn't seem like a good idea.

But I want to spend more time with him.

Welp, it's time to pick flowers.

~Later~

I decided not to go, just on the safe side, I'm paranoid of Unalla, she's probably evil.

(Little kids amirite.)

Wait, I wonder if Asriel still has the other six souls still in him, that's awkward. He's a good target. Welp not my problem yet...

I do find it suspicious that Unalla and Jersey are both leaving next week.

* * *

 **August 21st**

 **Author's note: You don't have to read this and you may continue on the story, but while I was watching one of my favourite youtubers game theory, the episode became very dark, you have been warned not to proceed if bad actions disgust you easily, but I wanted to raise awareness to her situation. The way in my story how Frisk describes Unalla is actually kind of similar to this story.**

 **This adopted child who came from an abusive home had complaints from her mother. Her mother brought her to some therapy that gave her the treatment of "Rebirthing." It's suppose to recreate the experience of being born which I'm guessing is suppose to make her feel like a new baby, but I find it terrifying.**

 **Okay if you read up to here, again you have been warned if you don't want to know about this:**

 **~ The method was wrapping her in a blanket and having adults squash her until she pushes the blankets of, while they say mean things about her.**

 **Like seriously, do you expect a little girl to be able to handle so much weight on her. Anyways shortly after her muffled yelps for help and the replies that weren't so helpful she stopped, when the therapist took it off, she was blue, or shall I say dead.**

 **~We need to know things going on like this, to learn from our mistakes.~**

 **Well now that I've said it, back to the story.**

* * *

I guess they could both be part of the whole thing.

Right now, I don't know if it's jealousy or determination. (or mood swings you never know -_-)

But Unalla just has this weird edge to her.

Literally, she wears weird edgy clothes (-_-).

She was also there with Chara.

What I decide to do is a weird theorist line connecting pictures and writing board thing (She's young she doesn't know what it's called: I just call it a complicated mind map lel.)

It was weird. Everything added up perfectly like a perfect crime, I decided to do more research later. Asriel was happy, so I had to spare her.

I slept, wondering how things would have went at the double date.

* * *

 _ **Toriel's POV**_

I went to check in on Frisk. I had never seen her like this, she changed, she cared about other's opinions about how she fit in with "the laws of society". I don't like this "laws of society" thing. But I've been following it too, truth is we can't change it anymore, it's too late. We don't have the power to make everyone see it's evil side. Well in ways it's good, keeps everything balanced.

While at home, waiting for the kids to come home, I've been learning magic, in case Asriel gets out of hand, I don't have the power to defeat him on my own, because he has tons of human souls in him, but I could defend a little more. I've learned a couple of god slayer spells that won't kill him, but at least hurt him in case he becomes that winged monster again.

I used the night vision spell and the stealth spell that I learned. I walk to her bed, and notice a board. Frisk sure is crafty, she just randomly installed a board. But I noticed that the board had strings and photos, theories and evidence, but they all led to the same thing. Too perfect... It was a theory about Unalla. I believe Asriel is dating her... I'm disappointed, but he has been rather happy.

Reading it, I found things about Chara. A magical projection video.

Collecting all this information, tommorow I'm going to ask Frisk to let me work on this with her. I'm so sorry for her.

* * *

Ending it here. I know this chapter was kind of bad. AND IM SORRY. But it's the best I can do. Thanks for reading anyways :) Follow my twitter for early updates. CoowaiiKakie Okay baaaaiaiiiii


	17. Chapter 16

I'm sorry for the bad chapter last week. I've also been really behind. But I promise I'll catch up! New undertale story coming up soon though :3. Won't be about romance though since I want to change it up a little. I had camp which made me even more behind. I've been waiting forever to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Forgive me ;-;, I think you guys waited months... Christmas is coming up soon, it's going to be my first time going to England. Anyways love you readers who've actually stuck to the end. Here it is.

Sincerely

~kawaiichuxcats xx

PS IM REALLY NERVOUS IF THESE CHAPTERS ARE STARTING TO BECOME LIKE THOSE BAD SEQUELS WHERE YOU GO LIKE wait wut. PLEASE MESSAGE OR REVIEW HOW I'VE BEEN DOING BECAUSE AS A WRITER YOU'RE REALLY BLIND TO THESE THINGS. Though I'm pretty sure most of you won't review, because nobody really makes it to the bottom of the story usually, also only 2/2800 people reviewed this... so yeah...

* * *

Dear Diary,

Toriel has been rather sketchy. She's been hiding something, I know it. It seems that she's much more observant of things over the past week. (or month ;-;).

She's definitely become a lot more powerful and I know that she's been working her goat butt off every single flippin day.

Ok diary, talk to ya later, she's calling me, gotta go to school.

Frisk.

PS good n bad news, UNALLAS LEAVING TOMORROWWW YIAYAIYAIYAIAYIYA, bad news, can't do my research.

* * *

"Frisk darling, it's past the time to get ready for *cough*U*cough*school!"

"What's U school!" I ask while trying to put on my clothes.

"Oh Frisk, you know that was probably just an accident." Says Asriel in his warm tone.

"How do you say U-school." I reply.

"Oh just get ready." Toriel says in an unatural angry tone.

* * *

"Good thing we have teleportation Frisk. Or we would have been slapped with the *WHY U LATE* power of math." Said Asriel.

"Bahhahaahaha, what are you talking about, that makes no sense whatsoever, that's not how you become hip and cool with them millenials ya know." I reply.

We both start laughing until Unalla pulls Asriel away.

* * *

Math class starts, I was about to sit in my usual seat, but guess what, that drama queen is always here to take everything she can get.

IT'S UNALLA.

So I sit next to Jersey instead. (Funny how I forgot Jersey's name.)

He's been making girls swoon since they've gotton in his 10 meter radius (apart from Frisk). I have a feeling he's not as faithful as he used to seem. But he's all I got now, so I have to try and get along with him.

"Frisk, your friend Muffet opened a new store called spiderbucks, I heard it's the talk of the town. Want to come?" said Jersey

I nodded, which I feel kind of bad. I should of at least talked to him ahaha. Spiderbucks was actually something I've been looking forward to for a long time. This might even be fun.

* * *

~After school~

"What would you like to order?"

"Chocolate spidaccino please."

"What's your name?"

"Frisk."

The place is packed. We snagged seats quickly. I look at Jersey's cup of strawberry cider( get it?), the employee writes the name down as "jerky", I look at my cup, it says biscuit.

"What in the name of eggo waffles?" I say loudly.

Then there's an awkward silent, followed by a few laughs.

Muffet comes over.

"Darling, what'ssss the problem." she asks in her new sassy tone. (She's not mean't to s-s-s-sound like a snake) After Muffet's boost in popularity, her self esteem boosted up like that new youtuber from vine (ITS SO DEAD), what was his name again, oh yeah, Jerk Paul. (No offence to Jake Paul fans, but I think you should change your idols.)

"Ummm, do your employees know how to spell?" I ask back in a just as sassy tone. You see, Muffet only wants to talk to people worth talking to now -_-.

"Darlinngggggg, I saw in Seattle somewhere that there's this extremely popular coffee shop that also has terrrrrrible spelling. So I decided to do the same thing."

"Plagerizing is illegal ya know." Jersey suddenly comes into the conversation. To be honest, I think that he was just salty her employee spelled it as jerky. SHAAAAAADEEEE.

"Oh, well, my store's going to be even bigger, so it wouldn't matter, now excuse me, I'm going to secretly write a fanfiction and you don't need to know who I'm shipping (ITS A FRISK x ASRIEL FANFICTION)."

* * *

"She doesn't know how laws work." said Jersey.

I can sense his shadiness, SALTY SALTY SALTY.

"She's a spider that's only been here for a little more than a year." I reply.

When I was finally enjoying myself an taking my mind off buttercup flowers, guess who I see in the corner of my eye.

It's Asriel Dreemur and Unalla blehblehbleh, sharing a double filling blueberry cheesecake flavoured shake with chocolate spoder beans on top.

They're living the dreem (bdun tssss)

I'm pretty sure kids aren't suppose to act up but mm mm mm, she's messing with the wrong girl. To top their date off, they finish with one soft but long kiss. Now I couldn't hide it, I approach my target. Well actually I'm pretty sure I was the target (I really hope you remember this part of the story.).

"What is your problem Frisk?" She said in a sassy tone while doing the sassy hand movements those cliche filmakers use to portray the popular girl.

* * *

Ending it here, I really hoped you enjoyed this, I'm so irrelevant now, not that I was relavant in the first place... but yeah, I missed you guys. Comerreee.

/insert virtual_hug**/

Thank you for reading all the way to the bottom, you guys are the best.


End file.
